


Married to a ghost?

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [33]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellam gets left behind by the Shepherds at Fort Steiger, and realizes they didn’t finish Pheros off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married to a ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> I never understood where this request came from, but I tried!

Kellam had been accidentally knocked out by a Valmese soldier, who hadn’t seen him and had slammed him against a wall almost headfirst, trying to take out another Shepherd.

When he woke up, the fort was empty; no allies, no enemies. Just himself and his armor. They hadn’t even robbed him or anything. He had literally gone unnoticed by all, again!

“...help...”

Sometimes, it was too much effort to follow them under those conditions... He should probably quit and go back to his hometown.

Or maybe become a thief or an assassin? He could possibly make a fortune if he could put that invisibility to work for him instead of against him.

“...please...”

He could hear a voice, barely above the clank of his armor as he walked toward the exit. Concerned, he turned back; had they forgotten someone else in there?

“Speak louder if you can!”

“Help!”

He hurried down the hall, somewhat burdened by his armor. It sounded they had left someone hurt behind. That was extremely bad; who could it be, and why had they done it?

“Please!”

“I’m coming, just hang on!”

Kellam made another turn and finally spotted a Valmese general, on the floor and beaten up, but alive. She didn’t seem able to move at the moment, though.

“Well... this is awkward,” he muttered, standing beside the woman. “I probably shouldn’t help you.”

“Oh... The spirits have abandoned me also... I shouldn’t have turned away from the faith...”

“Spirits? I guess you can’t see me.” And she was looking in his direction too!

“I can hear you...”

“That’s more than half the people I know can do,” he said with a chuckle. “Alright, I’ll help you. Let me see if I have anything with me...”

As he checked his stuff, the woman tried to make sense of what was happening. “Are you sure you’re not a spirit? Or a friendly ghost?”

“If you make an effort, you can see me. Or at least, my friends say so.” He produced a vulnerary from a pocket. “Hey, let’s try this.”

She freaked out as he lifted her a bit, trying to give her the medicine while she still couldn’t see him. “Don’t carry me to hell, demon!”

“I’m trying to help you! Here,” he managed to heal her a tiny bit, in spite of her struggling.

She blushed slightly after that, feeling better. “Sorry I doubted your intentions, friendly spirit.”

“I’m not a... You know? Forget it,” he gave up on being acknowledged as a person by this woman.

“Can you help me with something else, before you leave?” she asked, feeling around the air for him.

In the end, Kellam helped the Valmese general, Pheros, out of the fort and back to a village, which was untouched by war.

He stayed with her, unseen by their neighbors, even by the priest who married them. They had ten children, eventually...

“Has anyone seen Kellam lately?” Chrom asked the group, as they traveled to perform the Awakening.


End file.
